the blue flare
by tiny terr
Summary: The team get a new member and boy are they in for a surprise or two.


(The Blue Flare)

The team receives a new addition to the group and his attitude and powers are a big contrast.

Character bio:

Name: Nicolas Thorn / Alter ego: Blue Flare

Personality: Frist off Nicolas is dark think half raven dark and a little mooded. Doesn't really care much for people his own age. He seems to enjoy baking and dancing (street dancing). He also holds a little secret or two.

Image: He has a similar build to kid flash. Midnight black hair with bangs covering one blue eye but not like robin or superboy. Its more navy blue then baby blue. He wears a biker jacket with a dark blue muscle shirt. He wears black leather jeans he also wear glove with metal caps over the knuckles. He also dyed his bang with a strip of blue.

Alter ego: as his blue flare persona his outfits the same just with a domino mask on fire. However as he's fired up he's gloves are defined and fire cover his lower half like pants legs.

Powers: his powers are identical to the de comic hero fire. With some of my own twist.

Chapter 1 Bring the heat

"Ha rob you won't believe what happen just now." Kid flash said to his best friend.

"What your favorite soda only comes in diet now?" Robin said bored

"No! … Wait really? … Anyway I past a weird guy headed for right here like in 5 minutes!" said kid flash was when robin started too worried.

"What do you mean right here!?" robin responded.

Just then the zeta beam calling off Superman, Batman, and a new one Fire from Brazil.

"Good evening everyone a new member will be joining your team." Superman informed.

"He'll be here any minute now isn't that right batman." Fire asked in a Brazilin accent toward the 'bat'.

"That is correct the new member will be here in a few moments. Now his action and personality will be a bit to deal with. So take caution team." Batman informed the team who nodded.

Just then the bay door opened up which was a bit different since people were used to the zeta beams.

"You're the guy I saw pasting by when I was headed here." Wally said.

"Yeah so what?" The new guy said a little bored already to the surprised Wally.

"Well it's a pleasure to welcome a new addition I'm aqua lad you can call me kaldur … ra'm." staggered a bit with each step closer.

"You may want to stop or you might dry out." The new guy said less bored. Kaldur backed away a little shocked.

"My do you not you give the cold shoulder." Superman said hoping to lighten the mood. Only to receive a few odd look from everyone.

"Look all you need to know is that you can call be 'blue'. I'll have your back on mission and same situation. Other than that leave me alone and we'll be fine." Nicolas now known as 'blue' cut to the chase and headed to find a room.

'Ok' everyone thought

"Now that introduction are cut short fire here will follow your team to Brazil as a guide. We believe that a train has cargo that is vital to the league. Your mission is to follow and obtain before it reaches its location. Your mission is to bring the cargo back here." Batman order the team went to go change and depart.

On route to Brazil everyone was quit that is until fire tired starting a conversation with blue.

"So … um blue was it how'd you come across 'it'?" Fire asked how his power worked. To answer her question he lifted his left hand and blue fire appeared.

"Oh wow … thank you." She said which she an 'uhn' from blue who was now looking out the window.

"Everyone we've caught up with the train, Blue this is your stop." Megan said to which blue got up to stand in the middle of the room.

"Drop me." Blue said as stretched. To which he fell through the hole in the floor to do some aerial flips. He then flared up and started to fly towards the side of the train.

"Wow… is it me or is he ripped for a Goth guy." Artmis said to which everyone rolled their eyes.

"Yeah he is." Fire said which everyone gave her an ugly look. "Hey he's eighteen and I'm twenty and Brazilian." She said in her defense where they just rolled there eye's.

While everyone in the ship where conversing. Blue located bunker which held the cargo they were after. A carte with a lex corp logo on it he then quietly marked the bunker with a souched mark.

"Oh shut up bay watch!" Artmis said when blue taped the glass of the bio ship. Then pointed down to the train.

"He found it!" kid flash yelled.

"Great! Now tell'em to get from the ship his weakening it" Megan said.

It appears that he heard her as he flew towards the train. Then returned to his normal self and called on the com. Link.

"Next time you guys decide to say those type of things make sure that the com's down." Blue said too the embossment of Artmis and fire.

"Robin, kid flash, superboy prepare the cargo. Artmis, Miss Martian aerial support… deploy." Aqua lad order.

The mission seemed to go off without a hitch so they returned with the cargo. However the team felt it was too easy for their liking.

(Back at the Cave)

"Welcome back how was the mission?" Asked Black Canary.

"Easy!" Wally said way to happy

"Way too easy, what's in that carte." Robin asked

"Something you don't need to know." Batman said

"I don't think so." Blue said gaining everyone's attention no one disobeyed the bat no one." When people say something like that it always ends badly for the other guy." He said as cracked open the crate.

"NO!" Fire screamed but it was too late.

"What in the world are these!?" Blue said inside the carte were saucy magazines containing pictures of … Fire!

"You sent us to intercepts… teenage porn! For what?" Blue asked

"To preserve the league image." Batman said without a hitch blue's eye was twitching.

To say that Blue was mad is an understatement he's eyes were a flame. Where everyone took a step back afraid for what everyone happen. However blue clam down just a bit and started walking toward the kiction.

"I knew this was a joke" Blue said in the kiction.

(A few hour's later! Or minute whatever make since)

Everyone was busy talking about Blue reaction and how it was so weird it was. That is until something garbed there attention.

"Um guys… you small anything" Artmis asked picked up a good scent.

"I know that smell its smells like." Robin started

"BROWINES!" Kid flash said zooming toward the kitchen everyone sighed and followed.

What they expected was too see kid flash stuffing his face. Instead there stood kid mouth a gaped without a single brownies. However what they saw was blue dancing with head phone on street dancing. On the table were 4 trays of brownies Blue dance towards the oven and pulled out another brownies tray. He then looked up stopped dancing put the brownies down and pulled the headphones off.

"What are you all looking at?" Blue snapped everyone blinked and shook their head. Kid was the first to respond with a smile.

"Can I have a brownies? "Kid asked with a pleading look.

"… Here" Blues said handing one to kid flash on a napkin.

"Thank you" Wally said

"So blue what are all these brownies for?" Black Canary asked as she walked out of her room.

Blue waited a few moment he then pulled out a knife from the drooe. Everyone took a step back bit blue then proceed to cut the brownies out. "There for a child fundraiser today." Was all blue said as he packed the brownies up.

"A fundraiser where at?" Megan asked. She was still a little shocked that blue could bake.

"Yeah this is a great brownie I'd love to know where to get more!" kid flash asked finished with the brownie.

"Steel city but its invition only" Blue said stacking up different containers. He then went passed everyone to go to his room to change for the function.

"That's very was dissatisfying I thought he was going to open up." Dinah (Black Canary) said.

(A couple of Minute Later)

Everyone was in the living room watching a movie. Black Canary was along with the team mostly too see blue off. Then out on where Artmis mouth gaped everyone turn to where Artmis was looking. There stood Blue wearing nothing but dress pants and having wrist straps on with a bow tie around his neck and with a domino mask.

"Now where are you going looking like that?" Black Canary asked.

Blue raised an eyebrow and said "The fundraiser also doubles as a costume party." He replied "Plus the fundraiser being hosted by Miss Dundee and all workers have to wear these uniforms." Was what he finished.

"That not a uniform it's a striper outfit!" Wally said revicing glares from robin and a punch from Artmis. "Ow! What!"

"Be careful kf you don't want to make him mad." Robin whispered. Wally looked at blue who was digging in his pocket and back to the team. He then remember this morning and he did not want to be running away from a huge fireball.

"Oh right… sorry, blue what are you doing?" Wally asked as blue was rubbing body oil over his chest and arms.

"Whatever and my skin dries out quickly so I need to do this reagurly. "Blue said

"Well I can't complain." Artmis whispered.

"I heard that but I got to go I won't be back until morning." Blue informed the team.

The fundraiser was long and boring Blue thought he was going to burn the whole place. Though he did find out an interesting twist Bruce Wayne was or is batman. 'I can't believe that no one's figured it out yet I mean come on he's one of the only people capable of being batman. Plus batman showed up the second Mr. Wayne came back to Gotham. Oh well guess I'll just hold on to it then.' Nicolas thought as he came back from the fundraiser although when he got back he found out some off his team members had a beat going. He didn't have the energy for it.

"I don't have time for this I'm going to bed good day" blue said as the team quickly quieted. Blue had a good few hours of sleep until some idiot thought it be funny to ruin it. Turns out it was batman with a mission something to do with a scientist and a serum call cobra venom. Any way on route to the location Artmis tried to start a conversation but blue nipped that in the butt.

"Why would I say any more information just so you could use it in another dumbass bet!?" blue said as he turned his head the other way. The ship landed a few meters away. As they walked out of the ship they were hit with a gust of cold air.

"Ah… so much for insulated what wrong with them?" Artmis asked

"… Nothing it's just that it unnaturally cold here **even for here.**" Blue said coming out in a white long pants and a muscle shirt. Looking like he was on the fucking beach, Artmis, robin, and kid flash were pissed. "What!?" blue asked looking up

"Why didn't you say anything to us were freezing?" Robin said as the team walked to the factory.

"I told zatanna to put warmer clothes on." Blue said like it was normal. Robin looked up a head and sure enough zatanna was wearing heavier clothes.

"Why didn't you tell kf Artmis and me then!?" Robin asked

"… Revenge, and she wasn't part of the bet so yeah." Blue said as the three of them gave him gave him a shocked looks.

"That's just wrong, dude we could have frost bite!" Kid Flash yelled

"…. Or killer frost bite." A feminine voice said "Yeah or a …. Oh no."

Kid flash said as he turned around there stood killer frost hand swirling with Ice. "Alright time for some side kick … ohuh!" she yelled as she was hit with blue fire ball. The team look at blue with shocked looks.

"I'm not a side kick … what now?" Blue asked "Dude you got to let the bad guys finish. Its superhero one oh one." Kid Flash finished

"… Ok one that's stupid attack while there talking gives you the advantage, and two I'm not a superhero." Blue said walking past everyone who were confused by his last words.

"If you're not a hero what are you then?" Artmis asked with the team right behind him. "A demon with a conscience." Blue said

"That's funny … no really?" Robin laughed "…" there was no response from blue. "Wait really" robin asked

"Robin that enough well get an explanation later." Aqualad said as the team moved in.

'Good lick with dealing with that' Blue thought secretly from Megan and the others.

The mission went well, if you didn't think that the scientist was seventeen. Plus she developed a crush on blue, to which he didn't respond to her advances.

"Thanks you all for saving me." The girl said but her eyes never left Blue. "Um… blue I was wondering do you have a girlfriend." The girl asked and everyone froze they wanted to asked that question but were to afired. With good reason because Blue tensed a bit but relaxed.

"Look you're a nice girl but I just got out of a bad situation and I am not looking for a girlfriend." He said turning to look out the window everyone was shocked that blue dated he seemed a little too cold.

(At The Cave)

Everyone was waiting for blue to answer there question. There were complications blue wasn't responding to anything that was said. When Megan tried to read his mind the room got sickly hot which nearly made her faint. That was when Batman zeta beamed into the cave. He glanced at team and noticed Blue surround by everyone. He also notice no one turned to greeted him not even robin.

"What going on here Aqualad explain" Batman order to which the Altinia turned.

"We believe Blue is funding something important from us." Aqualad stated.

"Is that true?" Batman said looking toward blue who just blinked and sighed. "All I said was that I'm a demon well fire demon but same thing." Blue said

"If that is turn why keep it from us?" Megan asked

"I just didn't feel telling you. Plus my family would find me if I did anything not needed." Just then the computer announced wonder woman arrival she had heard during the transfer.

"Why don't you want your family to find you?" wonder woman asked

"They want to sacrifice me to the princess of the demon world." Blue announced.

"What the problem with that dude?" Wally asked

"It's bad because she was my ex-girlfriend and she's crazy!" blue informed. That threw the girls for a flip.

"Now! Hold on why is she crazy what did she do." Artmis said.

"She the one that broke up with me I was… ok with it but when I started dating other people. She got super jealous and made my parents make me her 'slave' so to speak." Blue said looking away.

"Slave? By that you mean work slave right." Wonder woman asked blue looked her way blank stare in toe.

"Let me explain in the cleanest way possible the princess is a demon sucking succubus. With a heart cold enough to burn." Blue said sitting up straight. Everyone blinked and Aqualad asked a interesting question.

"If that is indeed how did you escape?" he said

"This… my skin its fake." Blue said

"What do you mean fake" Batman said blue sighed.

"It's a fake skin demons stop selling ever since they stop… you know what it just conceals the fact I'm here." Blue said looking down.

"So you are basically hiding from her." Robin said pissing off blue because the next thing anyone knew even batman. Blue had robin by his collar two feet off the ground eyes a flame.

"You have no idea what that crazy chick can do! She can rip this town apart and make you all wet your pants!" blue yelled which shock everyone because Blue hasn't yelled since he got there.

"Alright I get it it's that bad huh." Robin said as blue put him down.

"It's worst… I've been having vision she getting closer to finding me. When she does my life ends as I know it and I'm trying keep it." Blue said with his back turned.

"Let us help you maybe we can stop this crazy princess together." Wonder woman said.

"It too dangerous she has an army and is completely spoiled one word and the world will be at war with an underworld army." Blue said "If you don't mind I'm going to take a nap I'm real tired of explaining this all too you." He said as he went to sleep leaving everyone too their own thoughts.

**(Chapter 2)**

Nicolas slept for what felt like days to him he was enjoying that was until some dead man knocked on his door. Nicolas groaned and went to open the door he wasn't expecting the whole team was there.

"Hey blue we were wondering would you like to go to the festival today?" Megan asked

"… No" blue responded closing the but a force stop him it was Megan blue started glaring. "What now" he said

"It's either this or a therapy session with Black Canary. Which is it?" Artmis said blue thought for a minute and sighed and nodded.

At the festival everyone was having a great time Megan and Conner went off somewhere to make out somewhere. Wally and Artmis walked off yelling probably somewhere to eat. Robin and zatanna said something about a firrswheel. That left me with Aqualad and Rocket oh the joy.

"So blue was that's a very interesting name?" Rocket said

"Yeah it's just something I came up with nothing special."

'**Oh I don't know it sounds very special to me baby" **a feminine voice said that made blue's blood run cold a very hard thing to do. Blue turned around and there stood her. "Kendra how the hell did you fined me." (A: N Kendra is a beautiful woman about Megan's age curve body and orange hair, oh and her skin is a deep red.)

"It wasn't that hard a few people talked. Oh and that skin of yours can't hide everything about you. A blaze there a torch or two there is really all I need to find you." Kendra replied

'Great the one person I can't stand to see in a place full of people. Just my luck.' Blue thought "listen here you crazy witch I have no interest in anything you want, so go find yourself a new toy to play with. Cause I'm not interested" blue said as he turned his back and went off.

"DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" Kendra yelled in a demonic tone. Blue quickly turned around.

"And don't you dare raise your voice to me you aragonite spoiled little girl." Blue retorted back in a darker tone then Kendra who back away a little.

"So you still have that killer animal instinct I see, good you're going to need it I'll give you one last chance comeback or I'll make you." She said

"One, you're not doing anything, your daddy is or you're brothers I don't know which. Two go back to hell." Blue said visually pissing Kendra off.

"I hate when you do that... CORVAK!" Kendra yelled and a swirl of fire appeared out came a hulking looking guy.

"We heard the yelling and… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" kid flash yelled as everyone appeared

"That is my ex-girlfriend older brother and he hated me from the start. Plus he's a mindless idiot." Blue said as the demon ran straight for blue and slammed him into a festival stand. The team moved in now that the populates were gone. However now they were sorely out matched corvak was stronger faster and a lot more skilled. He radiated too much heat so Miss Martian and Aqualad couldn't get close he was just as strong as superman so Superboy couldn't do much. Kid flash was beat quicker than him. The team had to back up away from the demon.

"You little mortals give up yet." Kendra laughed

"They do but I'm just getting started." A deep voice said that Kendra knew all too well when she turned and there stood blue in his true form. (Blue skin is at least a burgundy color with sharp fangs showing and clawed hands.) "And I'm really not in the mood for this." Blue said as he quickly picked up corvak who is at least as big as mammoth and tossed him aside like a paper bag. "You got anything else princess?" he said as he stocked her.

Kendra looked at the odds back home Nicolas could still beat her and her brother in his true form without even trying and that was when they were going out. "You know what that's enough for today but I'll be back bye-bye" she said as fire consumed her and her brother who was knocked the hell out.

"Argh! Dude why in the world did you ever go out with that crazy girl." Robin asked

"You guys know what a succubus is right?" Nicolas asked

"Yeah we do so what?" Wally asked

" that's what's she is a succubus now I'm going home" blue said leaving the team to think one thing .

'Ewwwww!'

(Chapter 3)

The days after Kendra's little show blue had seem to open up if only a little bit. He showed his love for music no one questioned his as Kendra's relationship for good reasons. However they did ask one thing though "hey blue how come you're still like that… I mean dark red" Artmis asked.

"Hmm… because the fake skin got torn when I was thrown and it's troublesome to have it fixed. Plus Kendra knows where I am so there's no reasons for me to wear it. Why?" blue said

"Nothing it's just weird to see you red I'm use to you being glowing and blue." She said in response

"Well is there a problem with how I look?" blue said sitting up, blue had a small costume change he now wore black combat boots, knee length baggie shorts showing muscled legs, and a black muscle shirt with a dog collar. Blue body changed destrelly he was more lean but still muscled well. He also wore a pair of gloves and ear rings in his pointed ears.

It took a while for everyone to get use to his appearance because after that day at the carnival blue came out of his room looking like he does now. Let's just say team was quick to get off of him when they found out it was him. "No problem from me" Artmis said and shocted a little closer to him. To which Wally didn't like at all.

"But what gets me is how everyone but us can't see what you really look like." Robin said.

"That's easy I used a concealment spell now only you guys can see what I look like." Blue informed

"Yeah well did you use your little hocus pocus on every girl you meet… I mean come on even black canary been caught checking you out!" Wally said everyone gave him the dude really look.

"… No that just nature taking its course. You see fire demons give off a comforting heat wave that attracts people the longer I'm with them. It just so happens that women are more responsive then men. I can't tell you how many guy wanted a bromance with me it kinda got weird." Blue said. Everyone kinda eased away blue. "Relax its only if you're close enough to be in my personal space. That's why I'm so distance because fire demons are very close contact people." He said

"Really" Artmis said closing in

"Yes but I'm still not very personal" blue said

"you were personal with that crazy princess" Wally whispered but blue had heard him

"Ok… she jumped me and I was like sixteen and stupid I regret now so drop it."Blue said was eyes turning black with blue irises. "Any way you guys wanna go to a party with me?" blue said leaning back a bit.

"Party were?" Megan asked and blue smirked

(At the party)

Blue had told them it was a party full of loud music neon lights and bushling bodies. To say the team was not expecting this was this is an understatement.

"Are you sure everything is… safe" Artmis said as a piece of timber fell to the ground. Blue thought for a second.

"Well it's an abandoned warehouse in ghost area so… no I don't think so." He said

"Then why invite us?!" Artmis yelled

"Because it would be funny to see your reactions. Now let's party!" blue said walking into the place.

"He's crazy, he's cool, and he's got great taste in parties." Wally said as everyone enjoyed theresleves.

(Back to the cave)

The team had a blast at the party but there buzz was killed when they saw batman and canary standing there looking disappointed.

"Where were you all you were gone for hours." Black canary asked

" blue took us to a great party but we were only there for 2 hour's right blue?" Robin said

"Actually more like … 4 hour tops" Blue said

"What but my watch says it's only been two hours." Wally said.

"oh right well we were in a temporal pocket so yeah four hour here was two hours there." Blue said.

"you took them to a temporal pocket?" batman said


End file.
